Trigger Machine Splash
http://www.heroshock.com/?p=34332 is a red, black, and silver auxiliary Trigger Machine modeled after a fire department ladder truck and a fire extinguisher. It is a redeco of Trigger Machine Crane & Trigger Machine Drill. Overview In a Keistatsu Boost, it allows the user to summon a fire extinguisher as their right forearm. Appearances: Lupiranger vs Patranger Episode 30 History Splash was first handed to a lady that Arsene Lupin had fell in love with, however in recent days it got into the hands of a museum robber that feigned as an auctioner. It was supposed to be acquired by an undercover Keiichiro, however the tag-along Kairo got in the way and took it first. With an intense city fire in the middle of their fight, Patren 1gou pleadingly commanded Lupin Red to go with Splash and take out the fire plus the Gangler, hoping it would move the thief. It did, and LupinKaiser Splash Magic plus X Emperor Gunner dealt with both issues, still resulting in Keichiiro losing the Trigger Machine. Keisatsu Gattai PatKaiser Splash is the combination between Trigger Machine Splash, Trigger Machine 2gou, and GoodStriker. Appearances: Lupinranger VS Patranger Episodes TBA Additional Formations LupinKaiser Splash Magic is the combination between the Trigger Machine Splash, Magic Dial Fighter, and GoodStriker. This form can use Splash's water cannon and Magic's tricks. One trick it can do is create one Lupin card in front of it with five surrounding the enemy. By inserting the water cannon into the front card, it creates several copies through the other cards that then fire high-pressure water at the surrounded opponent. Its finisher is the LupinKaiser: Big Poppin' Splash. As the enemy is shot into the air by the forming vortex from the cloned water cannon fire, Magic closes its fist, forming a giant bubble around the foe. Magic then snaps, the bubble imploding before exploding in a flay of water and debris. Appearances: Lupinranger VS Patranger Episodes 30 Siren LupinKaiserhttp://www.heroshock.com/?p=36380 description to be added Victory LupinKaiser description to be added Notes * This is the second Trigger Machine used by a Lupinranger before a Patranger, and the second one used by Lupin Red. The first was Trigger Machine Biker. It is also the first one in a LupinKaiser formation. * The head sculpt resembles a fireman’s helmet and mask. * Trigger Machine Splash structure is similar to Trigger Machine Crane and Drill, fitting as Splash is a redeco and recolor of Crane and Drill. * LupinKaiser Splash Magic strays away from the convention of Robo names in Lupinranger vs Patranger. While it does use both a Trigger Machine and a Dial Fighter, it is dubbed LuponKaiser, even when the head of Splash is used as opposed to Magic's, meaning it depends on the pilots for the Robot formation name. Appearances * Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger **''Number 30: The Two Are On a Trip'' References Category:Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger Category:Sentai 6 Category:Auxiliary Mecha Category:Red Mecha Category:Mecha (Patranger) Category:Three-Piece Combination Category:Four-Piece Combination Category:Mecha (Lupinranger)